


Words Are Our Friends

by morrezela



Series: Man in the Water [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Insecurity, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared starts to worry about Jensen leaving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: This was written for my 2013 Easter fic meme
> 
> The request was for a timestamp to Man in the Water. I highly suggest you read that first or this won’t make as much sense.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

  
When Jared wakes up, Jensen is already gone for the day. It isn’t a surprise. Jensen has to go to work, and Jared isn’t the kind of clingy that thinks his lover should call in sick just because they had a milestone the night before.  
  
The nightlight in the corner of the room seems to wink at Jared as he pushes off his slumber and his covers. It knows what he did, what they did last night. Of course it knows. It was there to watch as Jensen rolled the condom down Jared’s cock. It witnessed the way that Jensen had straddled Jared’s hips and guided Jared’s overly large cock to his slick, lubed hole.  
  
It had seen how Jared failed to catch Jensen’s rhythm.  
  
Of course, Jensen had cuddled him and assured him it was awesome afterwards. He had cleaned them up and kissed Jared’s mouth and acted like nothing could be better. He’d been thrilled with their progress in the bedroom. But Jared wasn’t stupid enough to believe that managing to ‘light’ the room with a nightlight instead of shutting off all the lights and doing it in the dark was actual progress.  
  
Sure they had recently gotten fairly good at having sex with Jensen topping, but wasn’t that just relative? They’d been going without for so long on hand jobs, frottage and blow jobs that actual anal had probably gotten blown way out of proportion.  
  
Jared bites his lip and goes to get his morning cup of coffee. The dogs grunt at him as he passes by. Jensen exercised them on his morning run before he left for work. Jared doesn’t have a note informing him of that fact, but their lack of demands to be let outside is a good indication. That and Jensen is a great boyfriend who always takes the dogs with him on his morning runs.  
  
The coffee maker is all set to go, so Jared punches the button and watches as dark liquid starts to drip into the pot. The aroma of it never fails to remind him of Jensen and the way that Jensen’s face lights up when he has his first cup in the morning. The memory has Jared’s own lips tugging upwards in fondness.  
  
Then he sees it. There is a big, fancy basket on the kitchen counter full of Jared’s favorite candies. It is from Jensen. The card on the basket just says ‘Jared’ on it, but the handwriting is easily recognizable.  
  
The gift makes Jared’s heart sink. There is no reason for Jensen to have left a gift. Only guilt or pity could be motivating him. Perhaps it is both. Jared knows that Jensen has been incredibly patient with him. Jensen has even put up with the silent judgment from Jared’s family, born up under their constant worry.  
  
But even Jensen’s patience has to run out sometime. And Jared can admit that it took him forever to get over his nerves enough to be the one doing the penetrating in bed. He doesn’t want to think about the previous three attempts where he got soft half way through the process. Bad nerves in bed are like putting hot sauce in all your recipes. Eventually it just isn’t cool anymore.  
  
Jensen is a nice guy - an actual nice guy. He is going to try to let Jared down easy. He won’t be like Jared’s other exes. He won’t put Jared down or point out his weaknesses. He’ll be gentle and try to ease the sting of his rejection with sugar and nice things. He’ll probably ask about becoming friend or, or…  
  
The buzz of Jared’s cellphone going off with an incoming text jars him out of his thoughts.  
  
 _Quit thinking so much. I <3 U._  
  
The message brings a smile to Jared’s lips and a flush to his face that he is glad his boyfriend cannot see. It is both pleasing and embarrassing that Jensen knows him well enough to guess where his brain was going to head.  
  
Still, Jared does have some semblance of pride left, small though it is. He can thank Jensen for encouraging him in it, and he thinks Jensen deserves to reap the rewards of his hard work. With that in mind, Jared crafts his response.  
  
 _Please learn to spell. Words are our friends._


End file.
